


this mix could burn a hole

by helluvapilot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drunkenness, Explicit Language, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Music, but its really minor drunkeness, its just cute, literally its just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helluvapilot/pseuds/helluvapilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn was never aware of how many things he had missed out on in his previous life.  Poe attempts to introduce Finn to music, but BB-8 does some meddling like always.  He's just looking out for them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this mix could burn a hole

**Author's Note:**

> Written thanks to a lovely prompt submitted to me on tumblr.
> 
> Also, the title is a lyric from "The Mixtape" by Jack's Mannequin
> 
> I'm eventually going to make a playlist of the music that Poe sent to Finn. Or someone can make it for me and I'd literally scream in happiness.

"You don't have a favorite song?" Poe asked.

"Should I?" Finn asked. He felt as if most of his time in the medical bay had been spent learning things he missed out on from Poe. He never knew there was so much in the galaxy other than the life he knew previously. 

“Hell yeah! Music is the purest form of emotion possible. Buddy, I’ll have to make you a mixtape. I’ll send BB-8 later with some songs later,” Poe promised. He smiled at Finn

Finn could barely contain his excitement throughout the day. Music had been kept away from the stormtroopers. It contained too much potential for nonconformity. Anything that might give them a unique thought was kept away. 

He waited the entire day. Nothing.

He went to sleep and woke up the next day hoping for a visit from Poe or BB-8. Nothing. 

He started to think that Poe forgot about the tape all together.

Finn looked as he heard the familiar beeps of BB-8 entering the medical bay. He sighed in relief at the sight of the little droid.

“BB-8! Let me hear it!” Finn exclaimed.

BB-8 came close to him beeping in his familiar binary. Finn still couldn’t understand him, but he patiently waited. He watched as the droid opened up to show him a tape. It made a few more noises as it seemed BB-8 was preparing to play the tape for him. Finn thought it sounded excited, but he could never really be sure.

“BB-8, did you know that he saved my life?” Poe’s voice came out of BB-8 clearly. Well, clearly wasn’t the right word. His words were slurring together slightly. There was something about his voice that was off.

“BB-8, what is this?” Finn asked.

“He did. Gave me some noble bullshit reason about it being the right thing to do. But still, he saved my life. Play the first song BB-8. You know which song. That song that has the noise and the happiness and you know.”

Finn looked down at the droid. Poe wasn’t kidding when he said that it was one-of-a-kind. This droid had more of a personality than all the troopers Finn knew his entire life.

He stopped thinking about the droid as music filled the room. Finn could barely contain his smile as he listened to the notes. Poe wasn’t lying to him at all. A good song was a feeling that he had never had before. With each note he wondered how someone could create something so beautiful? How could they capture so many emotions? He was so lost in the song he didn’t even notice that it had ended. 

“He was…was…just perfect, BB-8. Well, is. I was afraid though, buddy, it might be an is because damn, he was in bad shape after he tried to be a fucking hero again. He’s gonna be the death of me. Worrying about his ass is going to be the end of me, I swear.”

Finn felt his entire face warm he listened to Poe’s drunk, at least he assumed, rambling. He wanted to tell BB-8 to turn it off. That this wasn’t something he should listen to, but he wanted to hear more.

“Buddy, I gotta thank you for bringing him back to me.”

Finn begged BB-8 to play the mixtape at least three times that night. He wasn’t sure which he liked more the music or listening to Poe.


End file.
